The Gift
by oldshowaddict2015
Summary: Everyone knew Alex was always a little strange. Not that that was a bad thing. But Alex never had revealed the fact that he was always visited by strange people in the middle of the night when he was growing up. Now that he was in New York, his gift is going to help a family twenty years into a murder that had never been solved. A little AU. R&R! No flames! Thanks! .


AN: This is AU. I was watching ghost stuff and this came to mind. Besides, I think it'd be pretty hilarious to see Alex as a clairvoyant/psychic. Some of this may not be accurate, but I am looking it up as well, and I'll try to make it as accurate as I can. So I don't mean to offend anyone who was the gift or anything, because I believe in this and I respect anyone who is able to communicate with people who have passed on. Now, onto the story! R&R! No flames!

Chapter One

I never believed in things like this. I'm one of those people that if I can't touch it, smell it, see it, hear it, it isn't real.

But, in a way, it was strange. I would see things in the middle of the night. Something would tug on my foot every now and again, but I always shrugged it off as my imagination. As I got older, I saw people, I heard voices. For a while, it died down, but when I moved to New York, it got even worse.

Someone said that something happened in my apartment-hence why my rent was so cheap-and that the former resident, the name I never bothered to learn, still lingered there. I shrugged it off, as I always have, and walked inside. The apartment complex was nice-nice enough anyway-and I quickly made my way to the elevator. I pressed the button on it and waited for a few seconds. Nothing happened. I pressed it again, my thumb digging into button for about half a second.

"Elevator's broken, buddy. You have to use the stairs." A man told me.

"I have to go to the fourteenth floor." I shoved my hand in my pocket.

"Tough shit." The man put his cigarette back in his mouth and then walked out. I sighed, annoyed, and made my way upstairs. I hit the halfway mark of the seventh floor before slumping down to the ground. I always figured that I was in shape, but these stairs were really kicking my ass to the moon and back. After a few minutes of resting, I stood back up and grabbed my suitcase, making my way up the last seven flights of stairs. When I finally got into the apartment, it was already furnished. It was nice. It needed to be cleaned, but it was nice. I walked inside and flopped onto the couch, shutting my eyes. After a minute, the air in the apartment started to shift. I opened my eyes and looked around. I couldn't explain it. It was so tense in that living room; I had to get out of there.

I stood slowly and walked out onto the balcony and leaned on the railing.

"Hey."

I turned quickly, my eyes wide. That voice was right in my ear. It was deep and raspy, almost like a smoker's voice after they've been smoking for their whole life.

"Hey!"

This time, it was louder. My hands gripped the railing tightly. The air felt thick and heavy, and it was hard for me to breathe. There was a sharp pain in my chest and my eyes shut tightly. My breathing labored a little and then, just as if someone snapped their fingers, it was gone. I opened my eyes and looked around. It was easier to breathe, the pain had disappeared. I furrowed my eyebrows and walked back into the apartment. It was as if nothing had happened. While it was strange, it was nothing that hadn't happened to me before when I was at college, though it was nothing this insane. Usually just a random migraine or a pain in my back, but it wasn't like I was being stabbed.

I walked back into the apartment and stood in the middle of it.

"Look you random person...thing...whatever it is you are. First off, I don't believe in you. I never have and I never will. Second, you need to leave me alone. You hear? Get out of this apartment, get out of my imagination, get out of my _life, _and leave." I put my hands on my hips for half a second before putting them up in the air a little while tapping my foot. "You hear me? Get out!"

I looked around for a moment. Everything was calm and I crossed my arms, my hands underneath them. I bit my lip for a moment before looking around.

"Okay, good. It's gone." I nodded my head, thinking everything was fixed. Little did I know, however, is that it really had just begun.


End file.
